Ikuto's Poetry
by littleblackneko
Summary: Utau sneaks into Ikuto's room while he's away and hacks into his computer, discovering some of the things he's been writing in secret...
1. The Writer

I don't own shugo chara, Microsoft word, insignia, or napster, or any of the songs. All I own are my words and the haikus!

Utau POV

"Bye!" I called off to Ikuto as he walked out of the door, off to wherever he goes. I made sure he was gone, and he really was. Finally, I'm home alone! Time to do some snooping… He had been up in his bedroom so much, clicking on his laptop and it's about time I found exactly what he was doing up there. Hey, spying is what little sisters are made for.

I slowly strolled into his bedroom, themed in dark blue and walked over to the right side of his bed. This was the 'secret' location of his laptop that he thought no one knew about. So naïve…

I slowly reached my fingers in between the mattress and the boards and slipped the dark silver piece of technology, opening it and resting it onto my lap. My index finger reached out and pushed the power button, making the insignia symbol light up on the screen before going to the login page. I quickly clicked on the icon, surprised I had gotten so far and eager to find out more. Then it asked me for a password. Still trying to stop me, huh?

I then slid my left hand into the half- open top drawer of his nightstand and shuffled my hand around till my fingers landed on a tiny scrap of paper. I gripped and swiftly pulled it out; being careful it didn't catch on any of the other junk in here. On the top, in large capital letters, it stated: LAPTOP PASSWORD. My eyes slowly drifted lower on the lip and locked onto the key of all wisdom. I finally had the actual password to break into his secrets. Quickly, I typed in what it said-924AH- figures- and hit enter which brought to a home screen.

I was surprised to see Amu's school portrait looking back at me, but wasn't allowed to be surprised for long when an app for napster that was left running turned on and started blasting Fukaimori (from inuyasha). Clicking on the small display at the bottom of the screen, napster pulled up onto a playlist entitled 'for my brother!' which had songs like 'I just can't wait to be king' and 'everybody wants to rule the world.' There was basically a list for each of us, and I felt like looking at Amu's. it went on to show me songs like 'Brielle', 'faking my own suicide', 'homeward bound', ' if my heart was a house', 'Jessie's girl', and ' seventeen forever'. Well based on the password and the picture, I was getting less and less surprised by the second.

I didn't bother looking at any of the others because I didn't have near enough time and didn't know when my brother would return. I let myself get absorbed into 'I live alone' by sky sailing and went to do some real spying. Apparently, Ikuto hadn't bothered to close absolutely anything, so I scanned the bottom to see if there would be anything of use to my little mission. Then I saw something that caught my eye, a Microsoft word document entitled 'my poetry.' This should be interesting…

I slowly inched over to clicking on the file and finally got up the guts and sat and waited until it loaded up, only to be stunned at what I saw. There was 3 page of haikus brought to us by the courtesy of Mr. Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Who would have thunk it that this was what he had been doing in his spare time. I scrolled through the pages, surprised at how good he was, until one section in particular caught my eye. It was entitled 'For her' and I slowly read through and mouthed the little poems to myself

_A little rosebud _

_Her beautiful sweet spirit_

_Has lifted my heart_

_A sweet pinkette_

_Runs swiftly through the streets but_

_She doesn't see me _

_My little kitten_

_Purrs softly in her slumber_

_Seen from balcony_

Wow… who knew that these feelings were inside of him. And for- I quickly pulled out my cellular device and dialed. Amu answered to me freaking out.

"Dude! You'll never believe this," I screamed into the phone.

"What! What! What!"

"Well, I went onto Ikuto's laptop and started reading one of his word documents…"

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?" she questioned me.

"Who cares," I answered her," we haven't even gotten to the good part yet. I'm going to email you the link. Read the top of page 3." She grumbled at me but I could tell she obliged. I waited for a minute as she pulled up the email, loaded the page, and read the 3 poems.

"Holy chizz!" she yelped though the phone line "I had no idea! Well I feel extremely awkward right about now!"

"I know right! I'm going to send this to everyone, see what happens. Bye!" I quickly hung up the phone before she could protest and did as I said I would. I feel like my work is done now so I sat back and listened to some music.

A little while later, I was rocking out to 'pinball wizard.' I guess so loudly that I couldn't hear the door open and close behind me, but I did hear the yelling from a familiar deep voice.

"What the fudge are you doing on my laptop!" the now apparent boy hollered at me." Does this have anything to do with all the odd texts I've been getting about poetry and hearts?"

"Oh yeah, I love your haikus in the for her section," I said as I copied his smirk.

"W-what are you talking about" he stuttered out while trying to play it cool, which just made me giggle. After he realized that his cover was gone, he took a deep breath and went back to yelling at me "you READ that!"

"And yes," I continued, just to tick him off "Amu loved your special little poems, too, when I sent them to her."

"YOU SHOWED HER!" he bellowed at me. I saw the red on his face and could totally tell that he was embarrassed. After regaining his composure, he continued on "and let me guess. You then went on to send them to absolutely everyone"

"You know me so well," I responded while grinning manically.


	2. Amu

Ikuto's Poetry ch.2

Ikuto stormed out of the house, taking a walk to calm his nerves. He looked down again at his phone at the messages he had gotten from people, teasing and jesting. And there was one person who hadn't responded. _Amu…_

_She must be so confused right now, _he thought to himself, _there was a reason I did that in secret. Dammit, it's because it was private! I _didn't _want my feelings to get out in public! But the evil little sister's legion doesn't care about that, do they? _ Little sisters and their twisted ways…

He was looking down at his shoes, mumbling and groaning to himself as he paced down the sidewalks. He kind of looked psychotic, like he was talking to the voices in his head, like he was a writer. The only problem was when you are angsty and walking down the sidewalk looking like you are absorbed in the little mesh innings on your shoes, you tend to have a lack of that looking where you are going thing. So when you are veering to the side of the pavement and are about to stick your left foot in the fresh mud from the rain that day that action tends to occur.

_Oh, Crap! Wait, it's just mud. I'll just say Tadase threw them in._ But that plan was evidently was not going to go over well when as the air contact was caking the mud to his shoe, he looked up and saw the one person he was not ready to see right now, looking at him oddly with her crimson-stained hair falling in her eyes, and stifling a giggle. Well, this did probably did look a little weird.

"Why were you talking to yourself, are you feeling alright?" she choked out the question between laughter. He paused for a moment, wondering if he should go there. Unfortunately, he did.

"Well, my darling" he said in a fake-suave voice, causing her to laugh even harder "I am a writer." Suddenly, there was an awkward silence, where they both pretended to be noticing how good the rainy smell was. Before the situation became too weird, Amu gave him a look of grave seriousness, walked up to him in painfully slow steps. And slapped him.

"You idiot! Why are you acting like such a weirdo right now? It's kind of freaking me out when now that you're looking all moody and insane!"

He rubbed his sore right cheek "What the fudge was that for! I didn't think that you were this p. at me."

"Upset? You think that I'm upset with you? The only thing I'm upset about is that your sister had to do it!"

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you want me to see the poems? They were so sweet!"

"You really don't mind that I like you?"

"Of course not! I only want to kill your sister for showing everyone, you perverted poet! Now I don't have to feel awkward around you anymore, which is such a relief."

"Oh, really," Ikuto said as a mischievous grin formed on his face," Not even when I do this?" He reached down and grabbed her hand, causing her to gasp and jump, startled.

"Well, at least give me a fair warning! I'll take you to my house where you can get demudified. But if I hear one crack about the shower, I'll kill you."

"But you love me…" he drew a fake pout.

"There's such a thing as tough love, my boy!" They both laughed together, as they started to walk towards Amu's house. He squeezed her hand just a bit tighter…

**Sorry this was kind of short, blame writer's block. The thing with 'I'll say Tadase threw it in' that's a joke me and my band friends made. The two other 7****th**** grade oboes are Liam and Owen. I was walking to my bus with Megan, a flautist, and I wasn't paying attention and stepped in the mud, which led to me at one point saying 'I'll say Owen threw it in!' Band kids are weird… Oh, and I'm going to go chapter by chapter of the other SC! Character's reactions. If there's a certain character you want to see, say so in a review. Thanks to an anonymous reviewer, ****MikaZuki Blood-AngelofDarkness****, and ****Amuto4ev3r**** for reviewing and to any subscribers and favoriters.**


	3. Rima&Nagi

Ch.3 Rima & Nagi

On their way back, a huge storm brewed and came lashing down on them, and there was no sign of it letting up anytime soon. Both Ikuto and Amu's clothes were soaked straight through and the drops were now forming cold little dew puddles on their skin, as they rushed towards her house seeking shelter. Up in the distance, through the mist of the fresh storm, was a petite silhouette that was coming progressively closer. Instead of becoming larger and more ominous as it approached, though, the figure became shorter and blonder, but unchangeably angry. Soon, standing viciously close to the couple was none other than Rima Mashiro.

"The freaking stalker is next to Amu! Get away!" she screamed lividly. The proximity in which she was to them seemed to work in her favor as her little leg reached up and kicked Ikuto as hard and high as she possibly could, which was not as high as one in Ikuto's position might have hoped. He stumbled for a moment then kneeled down on the sidewalk, glaring daggers at her.

"What the heck was that for? Are you trying to make the entire bottom half of my body go numb?"

"You got off easy, boy," she stated in a threatening voice, "I swore in 5th grade that anyone who dated her I would beat the living daylight out of."

"You talked about that kind of stuff in 5th freaking grade? What is with you and the violent tendencies?"

"You know it, stalker," she whispered as she held up her fist, "And I'm not afraid to use this."

"Rima, you are kind of proving his point," a voice came from behind. All three turned their heads to see Nagihiko walking across the street towards them, yet another unfortunate soul caught in the rain without a coat or hat or anything. He didn't seem to mind, though, as his glossy purple hair seemed to shield him from the downpour.

"GAH! Another stalker!"

"Don't put me on his level," both boys demanded in unison.

"Gosh, I don't feel like dealing with BOYS right now, do you Amu?" Amu shook her head. "Okay, Nagi. Get on the ground."

"Wait, what?" Nagi replied, "And what is he doing lying on the sidewalk?"

"Let's put it this way, "Ikuto replied, "I don't have much of a choice in the matter. You get my drift."

"Understood," Nagi replied as he started to kneel down.

"Wow, we hang out with these people," Rima whispered into her ear. Rima and Amu walked and sat over on a bench, and Amu started braiding her friend's hair so that she didn't risk having it drag on the sidewalk, while the boys argued about something from their positions on the sidewalk.

When the girls were finally finished, they walked back over to where the boys were laying and heard the continuation of their conversation which had somehow gone from 'why are we letting midget force us into fetal positions' to-

"And THAT'S why Dr. Who is better than Star Trek!"

"Oh, you did NOT just go dissing Shaun Connery!"

"Okay," Rima said as their sci-fi debate continued, while looking at her watch," It's a little funny… still funny… sti- and now it's just sad. Come on stalkers. Before I have a cold _and _a migraine."

The boys stood up and the couples each went in their respective directions with the sole purpose still being to get out of this never-ending rain.

**Check my page for my schedule of updates and please R&r! Thanks to everyone who was reviewed, favorite, or subscribed to this story. Don't forget to say who you want them to meet next! Options: Kukai, Yaya, Tadase, Kairi, Amu's Family. The final chapter is a special surprise guest!**


	4. Tadase

Ch.4- Tadase

Finally, the storm clouds were beginning to dissipate. Seemed the universe had gotten all its tears for humanity out on the poor, unfortunate joggers, lovers, and swinging preschoolers and was finally able to put its cloud Kleenex away. The dim light of the sun was finally drying off the poor victims, but as they rounded the corner, a way too radiant light shimmered at them. Before the chance arose to turn and cross the street and avoid the rude ribbing that would obviously be launched by the jealous boy.

"Hello, Amu; Fur-face. How you liking the rain? When I walk in it, I pretend each drop is a tear of one of my future subjects." Whoa, the other two thought to themselves, he might be certifiably insane now…

The three were all turned walking in the same directions. The rest of the world seemed so peaceful from the outside, just three 'friends' walking together in the smells of fresh-cut grass and newly-formed dew. But what they wouldn't know is that the two boys' minds were at war and both felt the need to do to the other what the Rimas had done, the girl that was standing in between them was feeling extremely awkward, and that inside of all minds, plots were forming.

Mainly what Amu was how she was going to tell her parents that she was now semi-officially going out with the older boy she had shared a bed and bathroom with? Especially since when a nice sparkly, totally not shady or shrouded in mystery, boy that she went to school with dropped by, her dad locked himself in the bathroom. She could only imagine the reactions as she stood at the crosswalk waiting for the little green man to light up.

Tadase's brain was doing flip-flops in his skull as he evilly plotted. _What if I took the wrapping paper and…? No, that would only work if I had a gallon of toothpicks on my person. It has to be the first plan. Take some potato skins, coat them in Cola. I could hire an FBI agent; make it look like it was all cat-boy's fault. _ Then he did something along the lines of imagining his evil laugh the way he wanted.

"What do you want? Little prince?" Ikuto snickered at him with his infamous smirk.

"Amu," Tadase whined, "Your b-b-boyfriend is being mean to me." When no one seemed to give a flying crap about his desperate need for love and attention (which let's face it, that ploy only works for Barney, know what I'm saying?) he turned to face, unleashing his inner five-year-old. He muttered under his breath, "Now they're probably going to French kiss or something. Update their relationship statuses on Facebook, stupid stuff like that."

"You know, he has some pretty good ideas," Ikuto declared, causing both adjacent people to shoot him glares, which he replied to with a sly smile. Because now his small little plot could come into action.

Ikuto leaned over and whispered in Amu's ear, "There's something I have really wanted to do for a while and I'll only do it if you promise not kill me. Please!" she sighed and gave him the 'fine, whatever' gesture.

Ikuto grinned maliciously before clearing his throat and declaring in the most utterly sarcastic voice ever, "Oh, my goodness, is that a gigantic mud puddle right in front of you? I don't know, I must check!" he gave Tadase a small shove, causing him to fall off balance and face first into the mud. "Look, it is the prince of the wet dirt! Okay, I run now! Come with me, we'll grab the bucket later."

As they continued on, they looked back to see Tadase, in his chara-change, walking away in the direction he initially came from, mumbling under his breath, "Gosh, where are potato skins and Coke when you need them."

"Uh, Amu, you know him better than I do in the present time period, is this normal, or should we call someone?"

"I think he'll be okay…" And with that, they turned around and continued on their quest.


	5. Kairi&Yaya

Ch.5 Kairi/Yaya

The storm clouds were slowly fading from the sky as the couple continued to walk down the damp sidewalk when what sounded like an air raid siren went off. But that wasn't coming from the sky. It was coming from a small pigtailed person who was pretending she was in the sky, waiving her arms around like an airplane.

"Weeeeiiiiooooo," Yaya shrieked as she barreled down the sidewalk at top speed towards them, laughing manically. The next second, a panting green haired boy turned the corner, pursuing after her it appeared, and failing to gain on her. She reared to a stop and looked suspiciously at the people blocking her escape away from her companion. Soon, Kairi was finally able to catch up and he took a knee in front of them.

"Tag," Kairi said, tapping the bubbly girl on the leg, "now you have to give it back." The whole scene was appearing as if it was from a movie. A very weird, to borrow a phrase, Beatles- after- drugs movie.

Ikuto looked down at him and arched an eyebrow inquisitively, "Okay, whaat happened here?"

"She…" Kairi panted, "she stole… my pencil case… said… if… I… wanted it back that I… would have to tag… her and… that it was going for… a ride on…Yuuki airlines. So essentially, I've been chasing her for the past ten minutes."He stood up and straightened his collar awkwardly. "Well, that was really my fault; we were going for a walk and passed a new store opening. First mistake was going in, literally a kid in a candy store," he bowed his head, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and fore finger; "she stole my wallet and bought pixie sticks!"

Everyone else, if you looked closely, was biting their bottom lip, trying to keep from laughing. Yaya herself was probably just at the almost- laughing point because she was also at the I'm- pretty- much- hysterical point. She was twirling one of her pigtails around in her hand and giggling to herself. "I got 14 pretty rainbow sticks and ate 10 of them. You two look pretty!"

"Trying to avoid that topic," Kairi muttered to himself, "but yeah, congratulations, look like you won. I get this one," he said, signifying over to Yaya who was leaning behind Ikuto's back and doing… wait, what was she doing?

"Look at the pretty white case. It's too white though. I should take it and paint it blue to match your pretty blue hair. What kind of shampoo do you use?" she asked, climbing up the back of his legs like a little kid, making Ikuto twitch uncomfortably and shoot the other two a save- me- from- the- psychopath look, "So I'm just going to paint it with your hair and then we can share the rest of my pixie sticks."

Oh, crap. Dread shot through Ikuto, Amu and Kairi realized what she was doing. The Yaya, in her sugar high state was unhooking his violin case from his back. And trying to pour pixie stick powder into it. And…

"This wants to go on a ride on Yuuki airlines," she declared as she started to run off "you have to tag me to get it back! Weeeeiiiiooooo!"Déjà Vu wasn't pretty.

"Well what are we standing around for? Catch her!" Ikuto screamed and with that they dashed off after her.

**A/N:: Hope you enjoyed and please review! Next chapter is Kukai, then Amu's family, then the special guest, any guesses to who it is? Beatles after drugs was from my L.A. teacher; see you at the next chapter and thanks for reading!**


	6. Kukai

**Ch.5- Kukai**

**Okay. A) This will, for a switch the beginning will be told in Kukai's POV. B) This idea came from MonkeyKrazy, and I love it so THANKS!**

My morning was started with a jolt when my phone that was left in my pajama pants pocket vibrated harshly against my leg, sending tingles up my spine. Okay, who in their right mind is texting me so ridiculously earl y on a Sunday morning? Slowly and groggily I eased my phone out and looking at it realized that I had been woken up earlier mid- afternoon.

'Who's writing me anyway?' I thought to myself running my fingers though my auburn hair, trying to rid of the tangles of the fresh bed- head. But what I saw made me almost want to leap out of bed with joy, which I probably would have if I wasn't so tired and bed- heady and lazy. Who cares if it's two? I didn't get to sleep till 5 A.M.

Back on topic, it was Utau that had texted me! Utau! Gosh, I really hope that no one is looking in my window or through the brother- installed peephole in my door because not only was my hair a mess, I was dressed in wool green pajama pants and an old baggy grey t-shirt, my eyes were baggy too, and my face bright red. I now looked like I was hyperventilating.

Quickly, I flipped open the screen and pulled open the message, hoping for the best things that this world could offer, and quickly began to read. Come on, this was her stupid brother again? Don't tell me that the complex still existed! Gosh, suddenly I feel very claustrophobic. Why not go for walk, I thought to myself.

After fixing my hair (with an actual comb this time), throwing on a purple polo and khaki kapris, and brushing my teeth, I headed out the door and down the street with my hands in pants. Slouching I ambled towards the park, mumbling to myself about my dream girls obsession, her own brother. And walked right up to my worst nightmare.

**Normal POV**

They had almost made up lost distance from the violin incident when Kukai came galumphing up the street, muttering incoherently to himself. It stopped when Kukai suddenly realized in how close of proximity he was to them, and he shot Ikuto a look that was probably supposed to be very menacing. "You, with your stupid soulful eyes, and your stupid smirk, and your stupid blue hair, and your stupid musical ability. My sister would probably _fall in love _with you too."

"Ok- aaay," Ikuto said, bemused, "I'm really, really confused. I didn't know he even had a _sister_. I'm allowed to be a little scared, right?"

Amu looked at Ikuto with sarcastic sympathy, "Of course you're confused. You're a dude and he's speaking girl." "Now sweetie," she told Kukai talking like you would to a little kid, "Are you sad because the girl of your dreams is sending you texts about her stupid older brother?"

"Okay, offense taken," Ikuto muttered, but Kukai just nodded sullenly.

"Well, she hacked into his personal computer files and sent them to us because she wanted our help in embarrassing him. She wanted to include you in what might be her favorite pastime ever. She is happy, not because of him, but because she now has successfully humiliated her brother, and, _you _were a part of it. Now maybe you should go talk to her, thank her for letting you play with her, and sent up another embarrass- the- brother day."

As much as it sounded like something you would tell a sad kindergartener, the monologue worked and he went ambling off toward the Tsukiyomi house. In a couple more minutes of walking they themselves were at the Hinamori house, the final destination. Now getting past the family barrier was another story.

** This, sadly, will be the last update until like the 16****th****, because tomorrow I go on a band trip, get back the 11****th****, the 12****th**** is chock full of appointments, and the Tonys, and the 13****th**** through 15****th**** my family is going to the Wisconsin Dells. I promise I'll update as soon as I get back. Please R&R and thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and alerted this. Even if you just read it, thank you!**

** -lbn **


	7. Whos here?

Ch. 7-Finally Home!

Slowly, the war torn warriors stepped along the path leading up to the driveway. Slowly a thought tiptoed its way across her mind.

"No! We can't go in through the front door! My parents will kill me." A smirk situated itself on Ikuto's face as he swept her up in his arms and dashed so he would be underneath her bedroom balcony. Amu struggled to no avail, his arms held a tight grasp on her, and the warmth of his chest was becoming too comfortable to fight. As they arrived in one swift move on the balcony, she regained her ability to speak. "Ikuto Mayonaka Tsukiyomi put me down right now!"

"How do you know my middle name? I don't tell people my middle name."

"Oh, but you tell your computer," she mustered up the most malicious grin her mouth could handle.

"And now I have to kill my sister even harder…" When they finally entered her bedroom, Amu glanced at him with panicked eyes, a cause for concern to him. However, Amu's mind was just scrolling for where she left her digital camera because his face was going to be priceless.

"Hey, I lost my phone somewhere in here, can you call it pleasepleaseplease!" Of course he would, this was so going to work. Instead, eyebrows arched. _Oh no…_

"I will… but only if you do a dare that is of my choosing." His eyes were dancing around in their sockets; this wasn't going to be good.

"Well it can be anything related to my phone, because as I've stated before its lost." She fumbled for an excuse. Guilt, it was her one chance of escape.

"Oh it has nothing to do with anything of the technologically mobile devices genre. I was thinking something a little more physical." Crap, there was a plan. Scratch that, no escape. "You have to kiss me."

She looked him over. He smelled gorgeous; that wet grass smell that was pure and natural of breathtaking. His hair had fallen partially into an unnatural set of bangs, velvety cobalt hair slightly damp still, from the rain. Ikuto lightly took her hand in his and sat her down on the ground next to him. His hand was cold but reassuring , and he looked at her no longer jokingly, like he was going to use it as blackmail, but more sincerely, lovingly, like he wanted to kiss her. It was scaring Amu how much she wanted to kiss him too.

Slowly but surely they leaned their heads closer, till it was mere seconds before the collision. _Bing-Bong! _There was someone at the door.

"Rain check, please," she smiled warmly at him and they paced down the stairs to the door, hand in hand. It creaked open and Ikuto was looking at himself in 25 years.

"Dad?"

**Teehee I feel like such a rebel cuz I'm writing this at school. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this, please review! And if you want, check out the Uncliche Shugo Chara! Challenge on my profile **


End file.
